


Skater's Apprentice

by The_Horned_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Scent Kink, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horned_Writer/pseuds/The_Horned_Writer
Summary: Sometimes being the cool kid has it's advantages.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 10





	Skater's Apprentice

Whoosh, I’m slowly spinning through the air, my board is below me at my feet, but below it is nothing but air. The ground that used to be in front of me is now behind me and I turned my head to look as I start coming back towards the ground. While this is only a few seconds of air time, to a skater it feels like minutes are just ticking away.

Clunk, click, click, click, click. My board and I are back on the ground and rolling away from the half pipe towards the rails that lead to the other side of the park. Looking down I leap up and turn my board to grind on the rail, vaguely I notice my chest is looking very sweaty, the hem of my pants are damp with it.

Coming to the end of the rail I realign myself and push off towards the main park. Outside of the skate park the area is filled with trees and there is a lake at the other end. Pushing off again I carve my way down the sidewalk out into the park. Dodging people and moving round the park was a breeze, and the actual breeze coming through the trees was cooling my body after a hard work out in the skate park.

As I came to the public restroom at the far back corner of the park, I popped my skateboard up and slowly walked into the men side. I put my skateboard down on the counter and put my hands under the tap, filling them with cold water. Splashing my face I blinked the water out of my eyes and smirked into the mirror. I’d had a good run today.

Reaching over I grabbed some paper towels and started to dry my face off. The door opens and closes behind me, interrupting me. Putting the paper towel down I look up into the mirror and see the face of some eight year old boy. He’s just staring at me, mouth agape.

“What’s up kid? See a ghost or something?”

His eyes seemed to bug out and he started looking around before pointing at himself.

“Are you talking to me?”

Smirking I turned fully around towards him.

“Well unless there’s some other kid in here, guess so.”

The boy gulped and kicked at the floor.

“Sorry sir, I just seen you skating in the park and it was so cool. I wanna skate just like you someday!”

I raised an eyebrow as this kid was looking up at me really excitedly now.

Looking the boy up and down I felt my dick harden a bit. He wasn’t bad looking, if anything his brown, straight hair made him really cute in his red shirt and khaki shorts.

Smirking I crossed my arms and leaned back more, maybe I could take advantage of this, it’d been awhile since I’d gotten my rocks off.

“Know what kid, I’d be glad to show you the ropes on how to be just like me if you want, but we gotta start now. What do ya say to that?”

The look on his face said he was hooked.

“Well, first things first, I gotta see that body of yours. Need to make sure you’ve got what it takes. So strip out of that shirt and shorts and show me what I've got to work with.”

The boy blushed.

“I'm not supposed too, my mom tells me that's bad. But...”

He paused a kicked the ground.

“I do wanna be like you, so I guess I could if you don’t tell anyone I did this.”

Smiling down at the boy I held up two crossed fingers.

“Promise, we good now?”

The boy smiled and nodded “Mhmm” and then he was tugging up at the bottom of his shirt. As his shirt covered his head I licked my lips at the delicious sight below, creamy smooth skin without a hint of hair.

As soon as the shirt was over his head I was back to being composed and leaning against the sink. My bulge was more pronounced but it was nothing the kid would notice.

The boy dropped the shirt to the floor, brave kid considering this was, after all, a public restroom, then again we were at a far corner of the park and nobody really came in here. The boy wasn't wearing a belt and popped the button on the front, zipped down, and slowly slid the shorts down his legs revealing his entire body was still hairless. As he kicked his shorts away he was left standing in just his tighty whities.

“Huh, well kid ya don't have much on ya.”

Pushing off the wall I walked over to him. Poking at the undersides of his arms I accentuated my point.

“Really these are like twigs, no muscle to these. On the other hand your legs….”

Gently I poke at the back of his leg.

“That's coming along decently, a nice bit of muscle ready to be expanded upon.”

I felt myself throb as I walked behind him.

“I might as well judge it all, go ahead and pull down the underwear, it’s just us dudes in here anyway.”

Coming back around to the front I watched his cheeks tint red before nodding.

He slowly pulled them down, I felt my heart rate accelerating. I was crossing a line, the simple act of asking him was one thing, but him doing and me not stopping him... As the piece of clothing hit the floor, I was now, for all intents and purposes, crossing a line most 18 year olds would shy away from.

The boy started idly rubbing his left leg against his right. I knew he was uncomfortable but his three inch, uncut penis had me staring.  
  
“Erm, is it alright?”

Shaking my head a bit, I smiled down at him and got down on one knee. Reaching forward I stopped and inclined my head looking at him. He looked hesitant, chewing on his bottom lip. It was when he nodded yes I finished reaching forward and lightly brushed his balls.  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
I lightly fondled his balls and gently rubbed my thumb over his head.

“I turned nine last month, why? Is it small?”

He looked on the verge of tears. I smiled up at him.

“Actually, you’re quite large for a boy your age. Someday you'll make someone very happy.”

The boy grinned up at me.

“Really! That's so cool! What about yours?”

Chuckling I stood back up an leaned back against the counter. My bulge was pretty firm now and forming a definite shape in my baggy pants.

“Well I could show you little man, but you'd have to keep this all a secret, just between you and I. So, what you think?”

He seemed to hesitate a bit.

“Come on, we're already keeping a secret about you taking your clothes off from your mother, what's another secret?”

Raising an eyebrow I watched as he slowly starts nodding and smiling.  
  
“Sure thing!”  
  
Grinning I loop a finger in the front belt loop, sucking in my gut I yank down my jeans. My 8 incher flops out, pointing straight at the ceiling. Going commando was good idea today. I felt myself smirk as the boys mouth opened in surprise.

“I know…. It’s big. But you know, if you want you can touch it.”

The boy's surprise turned into a small, shy grin. Blushing he stepped over and grabbed it gently. I curled my fingers around the counter I was leaning on and smiled down at the boy.

“Just be gentle, as you know, we only get one of these.”

The boy blushed and nodded before squeezing it and pulling on it.

Leaning back I tried my best to stifle my moans. The kid's tiny hand running the length, gently memorizing each bump and vein, feeling it's unique texture. Letting out a shaky breath I felt the fog of lust covering my mind as I tried to think. Finally gathering a few thoughts I decided I needed more. If the kid was open to touching maybe he'd be open to licking.

“So kid, bout your training.”

I took a deep shuddering breath as he brushed my head. He glanced up curious as to what I was going to say. His hand stopped.

“I wasn’t going to tell you, but you've earned my trust.”  
  
He was staring up at me in awe.

“We skaters have a secret to our strength an amazing abilities, we drink a lot of protein.”

I felt myself harden at the lie I was weaving. Sure, cum had protein in it, but unless you’re a cum slut I highly doubt you'd drink enough of it to be of worth like the story I was spinning.

“All you have to do, is suck on my penis, an it'll give you some grade A protein to help you build muscles like mine.”

The boy’s face squinted up in confusion and surprise.

“But that’s where your pee comes from. Isn't it dirty?”

My mind quickly raced to find an answer that the kid would believe.

Finally I decided I'd just appeal to his need to be a cool skater.

“Well yeah, it is a bit dirty, but skaters love to be dirty, we rarely take showers, wear the same clothes a lot, an do naughty things. Don't you wanna be a cool skater? If so you gotta learn to be dirty too.”

The kid scrunched up his eyes in deep thought. The expression on this naked boy was hot. Finally he made his decision.  
  
“Okay, I’ll learn to be dirty.”

Stepping closer I watched the boy sniff my natural, sweaty scent as his face came level with my crotch. I wasn't lying when I said “we” rarely take showers, or more like, I, rarely take showers. The scent he was inhaling was actually that of about 3 days of hard skating, not including today, and my musky scent from my work out earlier.

Finally the boy delved down and licked my helmet shaped head. I let out a gasp and the boy stopped, staring up at me in fright. Smiling warmly I gently put my hand on the back of his head, and nudged him on. He licks again, an again, slowly getting into a rhythm. Finally after getting used to the taste he takes the full head sucking and licking on it like a lollipop.

I leaned my head back and gently touched the mirror behind me. The kid's tongue was smaller than anyone I'd ever had down there, an it felt amazing. I vaguely felt myself precum some and the kid gulped it down without a question.

This was by far the most surreal experience I'd ever had, looking down the boy was licking round the helmet of my cock, and we were in a public restroom, and I had just finished the best run of this week. As my climax built, and the fog of lust started to obscure my thoughts, the only thought left was, best week ever.

In the cloud of obscurity I felt the rising climax. His tongue felt amazing and the thoughts of what was to come were keeping me hard. Coming up for a second the boy took a deep breath and swallowed the excess saliva that had built up before he returned to the task I gave him.

“Keep going little buddy, just a bit more an I’ll give you’re daily protein.”  
  
I felt a hum as he attempted to reply, but all that did was add to the sensation.

I removed my hands entirely and gripped the counter hard. The boy’s tongue movements and licking had me on the edge, I felt the need to warn the boy, to tell him what was coming, that many weeks of not getting laid was going to hit him square on. Finally I settled on something shorter.

“Kid, you may wanna suck and swallow, because that protein is coming fast, and there’s a lot of it.”

The kid did as I asked and sucked on my head, that last sucking motion undid me. Cum came crashing out of my cock and spurted down his throat, the high pressure slamming into his mouth. The boy swallowed and coughed, but another smacked into his throat, then another, an another, and soon it was a flood. I groaned and glanced down at him as he stepped back attempting to swallow.

Cum continue to flow out of my penis, trickling down him a bit, the rest landed on the bathroom floor, slowly pooling.

I leaned fully against the counter as I watched him swallow. He took deep breathes to even out his breathing and tried to clean off his face with his arm. As the fog of lust lifted I reached down and pulled my pants up, pulling them back up over my waist and letting them hang.

“You did good.”  
  
I watched his face light up from my praise.

“Get dressed and we can go jog a bit, then do a few pull ups on the monkey bars. Need to work on your stamina and that upper body if you’re gonna be a skater like me.”

The kid grinned at me from ear to ear as he ran over and grabbed his shirt and pants. I felt myself harden up a bit as I got a full view of his little butt hole as he bent over. As soon as he had his clothes back on I grabbed my board off the counter and started walking toward the door, the kid ran up beside me.

“So should we clean that up before we go?”

Smiling at him I shook my head.

“Lesson 1 of being a skater, when in public, someone else can clean it up, no matter the type of mess.”

I glanced down and found him staring up at me in awe.

“Really? But won't we get in trouble?”

Smirking I ruffled the kids hair.  
  
“Sure, but you just gotta know how to out run those who are after you.”

The kid punched the air.  
  
“Cool!”  
  
Chuckling I put my arm around the kid as we stepped outside into the park.

“Kid, we're gonna get along just fine."

A gentle breeze followed us as I lead him toward the playground, I was gonna keep my word and help this kid become a good skater, an who knows, if he goes along with it, we might be able to have more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see any updates on future stories or content being worked on check out my Tumblr, all posts involving project updates are public for everyone to read.  
> [The Horned Writer](https://thehornedwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
